stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Jourosta
Jourosta was a houseguest on Big Brother 2 & Big Brother 9. Biography Big Brother 2 Jour entered the house planning to be a legend. He accomplished that with quite ease, becoming a fan favorite and a great player with becoming one of the leading figures of the house for almost the entirety of the season. Unlike many of his fellow houseguests, Jour excelled at competitions, and had a amazing social game. He was able to get out his enemies early in the game, getting Jake out who had many allies at the time. He furthered showed his strength by getting Alyssa to veto him instead of Abi, making Abi the pawn that week not him. He still voted for Abi, even though the target that Alyssa wanted out was Sal, blindsiding her secretly. In the next week, Jour was able to be apart of Poisohns eviction, the Head of Household that nominated him for eviction. He was able to make that happen with Poisohn going home in a vote of 8 - 2. After Poisohns eviction, he furthered showed his strength by controlling a week and sending Lew out the door. With this strength he was able to align with pretty much the entire house, going pretty much not nominated the remainder of the season. He was able to win crucial competitions making his way to the finale, with his core alliance with Abi. He was able to win Part Two of the Head of Household and viewed himself having a good shot at winning the final Head of Household. Unluckily for him, Abi was able to beat him by answering two more questions correct than him. He made his final plea but was unsuccessful, with Abi knowing if he made it to the final 2 he would win. He was send home with only one eviction vote against him and played one of the best games this season. Host Opinion Big Brother 2 Jour was a outstanding player. He was a threat by all means but no one seemed to target him. He won multiple competitions and was able to get out everyone against him until the very end. He was a amazing game player and a strategist and we loved having him on the season. Good luck in future endeavors Jour, you deserve it! Big Brother 9 Jonas had the biggest target on his back entering the game, being probably the most notable coach compared to the other three, however he was able to use that to his advantage, and joined a powerful alliance which he dominated the game with. He was also able to win three out of four Coach competitions, really showing how strong of a player he was. His bonds with his players and fellow coach Alex was able to help him carry along, and he was quickly being viewed as the biggest jury threat to win the game, which is why when Rozina won the Head of Household after Alex's Head of Household, he was put into hot water. He was evicted by Rozina's sole vote, receiving a pity vote from his close ally Alex, and he really showed why he was viewed as a allstar in the first place this season, and honestly he impressed me once again. Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Jour won the same amount of Head of Households and Power of Vetoes. * Jour won the most Head of Households this season with three. * Jour voted in the majority the majority of the game. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:BB2 Finalists Category:3rd Place Category:BB2 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:Coaches Season 9 Category:BB9 Jury Category:5th Place